What I Have Become
by Knight In Voided Armor
Summary: Ok this is a story of the fall of the Uchiha Clan. This is old and in script form so no making fun of me for it.


What I Have Become

Anime: Naruto

Characters: Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and random Uchiha members.

Short Description: The story of why Itachi did what he did, including why he left Sasuke alive.

Rating: M / Crude Language, Violence, and Blood

(The sun starts to set over a wide horizon of cliffs)

(Itachi stares blankly out into the glaring sun)

(Sasuke gradually walks up to him)

Sasuke: what are you doing?

Itachi: pondering the future little brother.

Sasuke: what's pondering mean?

Itachi: it means to think about.

Sasuke: why are you thinking about the future?

Itachi: we are all too human, we can't see things before they come, and we don't know what's next.

(Sasuke stares blankly)

Itachi: you'll understand when you're older, hey isn't your enrollment to ninja academy tomorrow?

Sasuke: Yea! But mom and dad are both busy tomorrow and can't take me.

Itachi: they are both very busy people, but I don't see why they can't take their own son... Never mind, ill talk to them and work something out.

(Itachi walks inside the house Sasuke following closely)

Itachi: mother, father with your permission I would like to take Sasuke to his enrollment ceremony tomorrow?

Mother: of course, we were going to ask you too anyway. He has to have a family member there with him.

Itachi (thinking): out of this whole clan, you're the only one I love little brother.

Father: wipe that look off your face Itachi, you're not better than anyone!

Itachi (thinking): is that so?

(Itachi walks off without another word)

Father: Sasuke, go to bed.

(The next day Itachi is the first to wake up and stares at the ceiling for hours until Sasuke walks in)

Itachi: are you up and ready?

Sasuke: no, I don't have any "new" cloths.

Itachi: you have plenty of new cloths, mom and dad just bought them for you.

Sasuke: but they all look the same, you know as my old ones.

Itachi: ohhhh, I see what you mean now. Alright, put on your "old" cloths and we'll go get you some "new" cloths.

(They get ready and go to the town market)

(Sasuke looks around until he finally finds the cloths he wants)

(Itachi goes to pay the guy and then stops)

Itachi: how much would it cost to get the Uchiha family crest sewn into this?

(The vender gives Itachi a terrified look)

Vender: no charge, no charge!

(He has the design sewn in and Itachi and Sasuke leave)

Itachi: hurry up and change or we're gonna be late!

(Sasuke changes and they rush to the ceremony)

(After the ceremony ends Itachi and Sasuke return home)

Father: how did it go?

Itachi: same as mine, they accepted him with open arms and his parents weren't there.

Father: that's none of your business!

Itachi: fine.

Father: why are you always like this?

Itachi: like what?

(Their father storms off)

Sasuke: why do you and dad always fight?

Itachi: you'll understand one day.

(The family set down for dinner)

Mother: so, how did it go?

Itachi: it was good.

Sasuke: it was boring.

Father: get used to it, you'll be there for a few years.

Itachi (placing his hand on Sasuke's head): knowing his luck, he'll graduate early.

Father: don't go putting that idea in his head, he'll get big headed!

Itachi: there is nothing wrong with confidence.

Father: is that why you have it?

Itachi: let's not argue at the table.

Mother: yes, please?

Father: you have a thick skull.

(Itachi eats, ignoring him)

Mother: leave him alone, we are all trying to eat.

(Later Itachi looks up at the roof of his room)

Itachi (thinking): why? Why am I treated so badly? Have I done something wrong? I know I'm not weak, so what is it?

(Sasuke walks in)

(Itachi sits up and pats the bed)

Itachi: come sit down little brother.

(Sasuke sits down)

Sasuke: why is dad so mean to you?

Itachi: I don't know.

(Some how they end up laying down and both looking up at the ceiling)

Itachi: you're going to grow up great, you know to do great things.

Sasuke: so will you.

Itachi: yea, maybe.

Sasuke: how, do you use the sharingan?

Itachi: it's complicated, there are more than one type of chakra, and the sharingan calls forth one of those other unusual chakra. Do you understand?

Sasuke: not really.

Itachi: you will one day.

Sasuke: why do you always say that?

Itachi: because it is true.

Sasuke: Itachi, are you getting married?

Itachi: what?

Sasuke: nothing.

Itachi: you wanna sleep in here tonight?

Sasuke: really?

Itachi: why not, ill make a spot on the floor for you.

(Itachi makes Sasuke a pilot on the floor and they lay there)

Sasuke: so what was your first day in ninja academy like?

Itachi: it was ok, why? You excited?

Sasuke: yea, really excited!

Itachi: any girls?

Sasuke: no way!

Itachi (slightly laughing): you'll understand some day little brother.

Sasuke: come on, quit it.

(They laugh together)

Sasuke: there is this new girl in town, her name is Sakura.

Itachi: you like her?

Sasuke: she's real pretty.

Itachi: chase it little brother.

(They continue to converse for a while)

Itachi: any potential rivals?

Sasuke: well, there was this one guy.

Itachi: do you know his name?

Sasuke: it was, it was….. Naruto I think.

Itachi (thinking): could that be the fox demon?

Sasuke: anyway, everyone was giving him a hard time and all. I think we might be friends.

Itachi: you just might.

(They finally fall asleep)

(Itachi wakes up first, and sits and stares at the ceiling deciding finally to wake Sasuke up)

Itachi: time for school little brother.

(Sasuke wakes up cheery and puts on his new cloths)

(Itachi walks Sasuke to ninja academy)

Itachi: Sasuke, don't ever be at the mercy of your teacher. Always think your better than him, and everyone else.

(Sasuke nods and runs inside)

(Itachi walks back slowly and watches a flock of anbu run past)

Itachi (thinking): maybe if I was an anbu my father would appreciate my strength.  
(Itachi walks home, enjoying the sight of people)

Father: who said you could take him to school?

Itachi: do I really need permission to take my little brother to school?

Mother: he was just being a good brother.

Father: no, I'm tired of this little brat thinking he is better than everyone else.

Itachi: I don't think I'm better than everyone else, just you.

Father: what was that you little brat!

Itachi: you a bad father, a bad husband, and a bad Uchiha.

Father: you'll pay for that you brat!

(Itachi's father smacks him with a thundering strike)

Mother: stop, don't fight!

(Itachi looks up at his father with blood running from his mouth)

Itachi: if you weren't my father you would die where you stand.

(Itachi goes to his room, listening to the sound of his fathers screams)

(Several hours later Itachi leaves his room)

Father: where are you going?

Itachi: to pick up my little brother. As if you care.

Father: you're right, I don't care what you do.

(Itachi leaves the house and walks to ninja academy)

(Soon after kids start to walk out)

Sasuke: Itachi! Hey over here!

(Sasuke runs up to Itachi with a few other kids)  
Sasuke: look it's my big brother you guys!

(They walk home and Sasuke goes out to play)

Father: why do you care about that boy?

Itachi: he is my little brother, and he has no one else. Just like me.

Father: you had friends, you just scared em off.

Itachi: he has friends too, but friends aren't enough, he needs family.

Family: what's that supposed to mean?

Itachi: you're worthless.

(Itachi's father goes to attack but Itachi reveals a hidden sword and stabs it through his stomach)

(Itachi's mother walks in)

Itachi: I'm sorry, he had to die.

(His mother goes to run but Itachi cuts her across the chest)

(Itachi lays them next to each other when Sasuke walks in)

(Sasuke looks at Itachi terrified)

(Itachi pushes Sasuke firmly against a wall)

Itachi: I want us to die together little brother, so I'm going to make you hate me so that one day you will be strong enough to hunt me down and we will kill each other.

(He plays their mother and fathers death three times consecutively through Sasuke's head)

Itachi: I'm sorry little brother, I really do love you.

Fin


End file.
